A felhőkön túl
by csacsiga
Summary: Minden hű olvasó tudja, hogy mi történt Piton professzorral addig a végzetes pillanatig. De vajon tudja-e valaki, hogy mi történt a professzorral ezután? Kissé ironikus, mulatságos történet ez, Piton első életen túli perceiről... /2010/


Világos. A néhai Piton professzor lassan kezdett tudatára ébredni. Hogy is volt?

Emlékek.

Zöld fény villan. A gyilkos átkot mondja ki valaki. Ő volt az, saját hangját hallotta. Mikor a hirtelen zöld fény elhalt emlékezetében, Dumbledore zuhanni kezdett a csillagvizsgáló toronyból.

_Ah, igen. A vén lókötő. Megölette magát_ – gondolta mogorván.

Változott a kép. Nyár volt, meleg. Épp most lépte át a Malfoy kúria kapuját. Fényes nappal, dél körül. A halálfalók egyentalárját viselte, egyik kezében pálcáját szorongatta, másik kezében maszkját tartotta – ez utóbbival a meleg elleni védekezésképpen legyezte magát.

_Miket ki nem tudott találni az a fura fickó. Az ilyen meleg napokon szinte vártam, mikor jelenti már valaki, hogy társa sajnos nem tud megjelenni a gyűlésen, hőgutával kezelik a St. Mungóban_ – a hang a fejében ezúttal cinikusan csengett.

Újabb kép színezte át a másikat. Ezúttal a Roxfort igazgatói irodájában volt. Dumbledore halála óta nem sok minden változott – az öreg szakállas figura meg az az égő madár eltűnt, helyette most egy a harmincas évei végén járó, fekete hajú, fekete talárt viselő férfi állt az íróasztal mögött, a fal felé fordulva. Dumbledore festménye szemel láthatóan magyarázott valamit az újdonsült igazgatónak. A látószög változni kezdett, és Piton igazgatóúr arca került a látótérbe. Látványosan ásított egyet.

_Igen, ezt már vagy ezerszer elmondta. Egyszer igazán viselkedhetne rendes festmény módjára, ahogy illik: csendesen_ – a hangja olyan volt, mintha egy ötévesnek kellene századjára elmagyaráznia, mi az a hoppor.

Megint újabb emlék lépett az előző helyére. Egy sötét erdőben volt, kezében Griffendél kardja. Elővette a pálcáját és…

_Jól van, jól van! Felfogtam_ – motyogta. – _De nem ugorhatnánk ahhoz a részhez, ami miatt most így elmélkedem?_

Az emlékek most elkezdtek pörögni. Mintha gyorsítva nézne egy jelenetsort.

Még. Még. Még – dobolt ujjaival a padlón. –Uncsi, uncsi, uncsi.

Végül megtalálta a keresett emléket, az utolsót a sorban. Egy sötét faházban voltak, ketten Voldemorttal. Pontosabban hárman. Ott volt az a kígyó is. Az a hatalmas kígyó. Pfuj, de ronda! Aztán Voldemort motyogott valamit – vagy lehet, hogy mondta, csak Piton annyira nem figyelt rá? Mindenesetre motyogásának (ami tehát lehet, hogy nem is motyogás volt) az lett a következménye, hogy az a fura ketrecszerű gömb, amelybe Naginit zárta a sötét mágus elkezdett lebegni Piton felé…

_Jaj neee, már emlékszem. Ez azért elég groteszk halálnak. Most komolyan, ezt érdemlem én? Hogy halálom önmaga karikatúrája legyen?_

A néhai professzor egészen belelovallta magát a felháborodásba. Mikor kidühöngte magát, a jelenet folytatódott, sőt, mintha fel is gyorsulta volna kissé az események. Aztán az az utolsó pillanat. Az a gyönyörű zöld szempár.

_Lily._

Kinyitotta a szemét. Körülötte minden fehér volt. Fehér találkozott fehérrel, a legkülönbözőbb árnyalatokban. Morgott egyet, és két tenyerére támaszkodva felállt. Mikor körülnézett, Dumbledore-ral találta szembe magát. Az öregúr – szintén talpig fehérben – csendesen kuncogott.

- Már attól tartottam, sosem meri kinyitni a szemét, Perselus. Úgy csapódott be ide, mintha kilométerek magasságából zuhant volna.

Főhősünk egy pillanatig összeszűkült szemmel nézte a volt igazgatót (nem önmagát, a másikat), majd hirtelen, mintha akkor ébredne valami álomból, végig nézett magán.

- Hogy az a… Merlinre, mi az isten ez? – mutatott végig az öltözékén.

Piton hófehér talárt viselt. Előkapta pálcáját. Huh, fekete. Egy kissé megnyugodott. Dumbledore láthatóan jót mulatott társa szörnyülködésén, de lehet, társán mulatott olyan jót. Nem lehet tudni.

- Látja? Látja ezt? – mérgesen nézett a régi ismerősre. – Ez a maga hibája! – csattant fel váratlanul. – Védje meg a gyereket! Legyen jó ember! Ha akkor meghaltam volna, nem kerülök erre az átkozott helyre!

Az idős varázsló nem bírta tovább, hangosan felnevetett társa méltatlankodásán.

- Tudja, Perselus, itt nem szokás panaszkodni, amiért ide került az ember.  
- Fehér? - Perselus csak ennyit tudott kinyögni.  
- Mi tagadás, meg kell szokni, de nem is áll annyira rosszul magának.  
- A nagy divatszakértő!

Dumbledore csendesen tovább mulatott Piton felháborodásán, míg a mágus kissé lenyugodott. Egymás mellett állva a távoli felhőkre meredtek.

- Különben meg – szólalt meg végül az új jövevény – remélem, jól mérte fel a kölyök képességeit. Nem volt időm válogatni, és mindenféle emlékeket hagytam ott nála. Ajánlom Neki, hogyha jön, ne felejtse el az emlékeimet, mert Lilyről majdnem mindent otthagytam Nála.  
- Bízom benne, hogy a lényeget sem felejtette el.  
- Nem emlékszem, mi volt a lényeg… Úgyhogy gyanítom, azt is ott hagytam.

Piton most ránézett Dumledore-ra. Egy pillanatig csak nézték egymást, majd olyan erővel tört rájuk a helyzet abszurditása, hogy mindkettejükből feltört a nevetés. Csak folyt és terjedt egyre tovább, bejárva a mennyeknek országát, időnként visszatérve hozzájuk, hogy olykor leellenőrizze a két bogaras mágust…


End file.
